


Billdip Shorts

by Shadowolven



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowolven/pseuds/Shadowolven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random Billdip shorts that I write on occasion. Will be a nice mixture of whatever weird ideas pop into my head for this ship, ranging from fluff to angst to sin to everything in-between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pen Scratching the Paper

“Hey, you alright?” Dipper asked as he crossed the room, a journal and cup of coffee in hand.

“No, I’m _not_ alright. What _ever_ made you think I was ‘ **alright**?’” Bill rolled his eye, fingers raised up and making the quotation signs as he emphasized his last word.

“Geez, you don’t have to be so snappy,” Dipper replied calmly as he sat down in the couch cushion besides the agitated yellow triangle. He sipped on his warm drink as he opened up his personal journal on top of his lap, flipping to the most recent blank page to begin a new entry.

Bill simply gave out a little “hmph,” folding his arms and tilting his angular body sideways. There was a moment of silence in the room, with the exception of Dipper’s ballpoint pen scratching the surface of the paper, before Bill piped up, “You’re not going to ask me what’s wrong?”

Dipper continued writing for a brief moment, taking another sip of his coffee. He paused and looked upwards, “Mmm, nope,” he said. “You only get mad whenever I ask, so…” Dipper trailed off as he looked back down at the journal and began writing some more.

“No I don’t!” Bill replied in a childish, annoyed tone, glaring up at the brown-haired human beside him.

The brunet chuckled as he glanced over to the upset dream demon sitting beside him. “Okay, fine,” he laughed a little before calmly and respectively asking, “What’s wrong, Bill?”

Bill once again turned slightly away from Dipper, arms still folded. He responded quietly, “Nothing.”

“Always keeping secrets from me, aren’t you?” Dipper smiled to himself as he finished filling up the left page of the journal.

“You know me, kid,” Bill mumbled before gradually shouting, “All-powerful, all-knowing demon, reduced to nothing but sitting in this _pathetic_ dimension with _pathetic_ people with–!” He stopped mid-rant and stared wide-eyed in confusion when Dipper presented the journal to him.

The triangular demon gently grasped the journal in his small, black hands before looking up at Dipper. His eye had a look of confusion, asking, “What is this?”

“Your turn, remember?” Dipper presented the pen to the dream demon whose gaze now focused on the thin writing utensil.

“O-oh, right,” Bill replied quietly as he set the journal down on his own lap, taking the pen from Dipper’s hands. “Thanks, Pine Tree,” he mumbled as he began to write on the blank, right-side page of the journal.

Dipper smiled as he watched Bill’s eye soften as the triangle began to write quietly into their journal. The brunet laid back into the couch and looked up at the wooden ceiling, sipping his coffee. There was a mutual silence, a comforting silence, as the two sat in peace, the only sound being that of the pen scratching along the paper.


	2. Fetish Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious, blonde merchant is advertising quite the unusual item. Dipper, being the curious fellow that he is, decides to try it out and finds himself getting more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notable Tags:** Hand Job, Foot Fetish

“Step right up, folks! There is nothing else quite like it!” shouted a blonde male standing on a wooden crate, waving around a bottled flask filled with a light-green substance towards the passing crowd. “Try it out, completely free of charge!”

Dipper, on his way back from a long day’s work, eyed the curious-looking merchant trying to advertise his wares. That black top-hat, that eye-patch, those gaudy clothes, just who was he trying to impress in the busy streets of an urban city?

“This fetish potion can be yours, and yours alone for only one gold coin!” the merchant exclaimed excitedly.

Fetish potion? Dipper cocked his brow, curious. Fine, he’ll bite.

He pushed his way past the moving people towards the merchant who, upon seeing him, grinned widely. “You there, sir! Have you come to try out this fantastic new concoction I’ve created?” the blonde chirped, shaking the bottle in his hands side-to-side, the strange liquid swishing around in their container.

“I, uh,” Dipper cleared his throat, suddenly feeling self-conscious as he was sure people were staring at him. “Y-yeah, I just heard it was a… fetish potion?” He whispered the last bit, trying to not draw further attention to himself.

“Why yes, the _finest **fetish** potion_ in all the land! Well, mostly because _I_ made it, so of course it’s only the finest!” the merchant laughed.

Dipper shifted his eyes side-to-side. People were _definitely_ staring now. “U-uh, I was wondering if we can… discuss this somewhere more private, perhaps?” he coughed out. God how he wished this merchant wasn’t so loud. Or that he even approached this strange guy in the first place.

The merchant looked surprised, almost offended. “You shouldn’t be so ashamed, sir! It’d only heighten the experience, I’m sure!” he explained, gesturing emphatically. “ _Buuut_ ,” he suddenly said, placing a finger to his lips as he glanced up, appearing deep in thought. “I _suppose_ I could give you a private demonstration. Only if you are willing to pay _double_ if you’re satisfied with the results!” He grinned, glancing back down at the brown-haired fellow standing below.

“Double?” Dipper frowned. That was cutting a bit steep. “And if I don’t like this… demonstration?”

“Well then, no harm done! But,” his smile shifted into a devilish smirk as he continued, “I’m sure you’ll enjoy it very much, sir.”

Dipper felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, goosebumps forming around his arms as he gazed into the merchant’s eye. He wasn’t quite sure why he felt so _uneasy_ , but something seemed… odd about this guy. And it definitely transcended above what he was wearing. Dipper gulped, pulling at the neck of his shirt, and said, “I’ll see about that.”

The blonde grinned and leapt off the crate, grabbing a black cane that leaned against the wall behind him. He twirled the cane and smiled at his guest, almost skipping in every step as he led Dipper into an alley.

“Right in here, sir,” said the merchant, bowing after he opened the door.

Dipper looked at the door skeptically. It didn’t look like any of the doors he’s ever seen around the city. In fact, it looked a little too… fancy, what with its glossy black coating with golden embellishments lined around it. It was definitely a stark contrast to the dirty, brick building it seemed to lead into. But, he took a step inside anyway.

He gaped at the room he found himself in. It wasn’t too big, being that of a small apartment size, but it was incredibly clean and decorative. A three-cushion couch lay against the wall, a glass coffee table sitting in front of it as they both faced a large flat-screen TV. On the walls were small, decorative shells lined with expensive, antique-looking items such as an old tome, a gold-plated pyramid replica, and decorated small animal skulls. It was all very occult-like, and Dipper _loved_ it.

The merchant gently shut the door behind them as he followed his guest inside. He chuckled at Dipper’s reaction to his home and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, teasing, “Do you like what you see…” he paused briefly to look for any identifiable objects on Dipper’s person. He found a pine tree-shaped logo on Dipper’s shirt and continued, “… Pine Tree? You don’t mind if I call you ‘Pine Tree,’ do you?”

Dipper snapped out of his fascination bubble and glanced over at the merchant. “N-no, I… guess that’s fine?”

“Oh good! I love it when my customers enjoy my nicknames for them. I feel like it’s just more _endearing_ that way, you know?” the blonde said, releasing his grasp around Dipper as he made his way towards the couch. He stopped and turned around, patting one of the cushions. “Here, sit and make yourself at home! Take off your shoes and socks by the doorway, too, if you will.” The merchant stepped off into a different room, presumably to fetch whatever he needed for this demonstration.

Dipper did as he was told, taking off his shoes and socks first before stepping onto the plush, clean carpet of the living room. He sighed with happiness, not having felt a carpet in years, as he rubbed his feet across it while making his way to the couch.

Just as Dipper sat down, the merchant returned with a partially-filled ten-gallon tank. The brunet watched curiously as it was set down in front of his feet.

“So! Are you ready for the demonstration, Pine Tree?” the blonde man asked, smiling happily.

“I guess?” Dipper replied, unsure. “What do I do?”

“Nothing for right now! Let meeee…” He stuck his tongue out as he popped open the cork which was sealing the bottle. “… just pour a little into here,” the merchant mumbled, tipping the bottle. A small stream of the light-green liquid splashed into the tank. He replaced the cork onto the bottle. “There we go!" 

Dipper watched the previously clear tap water turn into very light-green color. "Wait, so… what exactly does this fetish potion do?”

“Ooh, it can do _lots_ of things! Have you ever wondered what it was like to get excited by the feeling of food smeared all over your body? Or the rippling sensations of bites all over your most sensitive areas? Oh oh! What about that strange desire to be watched while you get off?”

“U-uh, I never–”

“So you see, Pine Tree,” Bill interrupted, wrapping his arm once more around Dipper’s shoulder as he made a wild gesture with his other arm, as if scattering rainbows across the room, “this potion can make any of your sexual fantasies come to life. In a way, it induces the feelings or sensations of whatever fetish you want to experience or have.” He grinned, releasing the brunet from his grasp. “Doesn’t that sound neat?”

Dipper stared at the blonde man as if he was crazy. No, this man was _definitely_ crazy. What kind of weird potion was this?! To bring any of your sexual fantasies alive… that’s impossible and just plain weird!

“Now I know what you’re thinking, Pine Tree,” the man said, “I can see it written all over your face! I’m weird, crazy, bonkers, whatever, right? But hey, I’m no weirder than the fact that _you_ were the one who approached me! I may bring the goods, but _you_ wanted a demonstration. So, a demonstration you will get!” He gestured with his arm towards the tank. “You will experience what it’s like to have your feet worshiped.” There was an unmistakable devilish grin on his face.

Dipper couldn’t argue with the man. Even if this merchant was weird and frankly a little shady, Dipper _was_ curious. If this fetish potion worked as he was promised, then it would give him something to study, to solve its mysteries. He gazed into the tank, his heart racing as he couldn’t possibly imagine what sensations he was going to feel, and hesitantly dipped his feet inside.

The water was a little cold, but still comfortable. He stared at it for some time, expecting something to happen, but nothing came. “I don’t feel anything,” he said. Damn it, was he just being played for a fool?!

“Just wait, Pine Tree,” the man said calmly as he sat down next to Dipper. “Maybe close your eyes, relax a little, and focus on your feet.”

Dipper frowned and, considering he had nothing else to lose at this point, shut his eyes. He focused down to his toes, to his heels, searching, hoping that something was going to happen. And, just as he concentrated, he felt the tingles that began to tickle at his feet. He smiled, resisting the urge to laugh from the strange feeling against his ticklish feet.

Then, he gasped. The sensations were still centered all over the bottom of his feet, becoming more and more intense as they stimulated the soles, balls, and heels of his feet, in-between his toes. But, that wasn’t the strangest part. He could feel the light tingling crawling up his legs, coursing through his nerves as they made their pilgrimage towards his groin.

“O-oh god,” Dipper breathed out, his cock beginning to engorge as more and more ripples of pleasure coursed up from the tips of his toes through his warm legs and around his cock. He curled his toes, only to gasp and moan softly as he just gave himself more ecstatic sensations when his toes wiggled around in the water.

He groaned and leaned back, his cock stiff against his boxers and shorts as he began to lightly wade his feet around in the small enclosure. His feet felt charged, like they were full of electricity. His legs felt like jelly and warm, full of strange tingly sensations that he wasn’t quite sure what to do with. But those tingles, all of that build-up, it felt _amazing_. Dipper’s cock twitched helplessly in the confines of his clothes, receiving the constant messages of pleasure but being unable to do anything but throb with the aching need for freedom and release.

The blonde man watched his relaxed guest, extremely pleased at his customer’s very obvious satisfaction. He glanced down, noticing the bulge in Dipper’s pants, and softly chuckled to himself. “You look like you need a little help there, huh Pine Tree?” he spoke quietly, palming Dipper’s warm crotch.

“A-ah!” Dipper moaned, both from pleasure and shock as his eyes flashed open to look down at the distraction. He glanced at the blonde man, absolutely dumbfounded as to what was going on. For a moment, he did completely forget that he was in this merchant’s home, trying out a product he was supposed to buy.

“Shh,” the blonde whispered into Dipper’s ear, placing his other hand over Dipper’s eyes. “Just relax and let me help you here.” He kissed Dipper’s neck softly while rubbing circles around Dipper’s erection with his palm.

“Mmm,” Dipper hummed, complying as he leaned back into the couch, his eyes shut again.

The blonde unbuttoned Dipper’s shorts and tugged down on it and Dipper’s underwear. Dipper raised his hips willingly to help aid the other man, only to let out another uncontrolled moan as the movements in his legs and feet shot more bullets of pleasure directly towards his groin.

Dipper’s cock sprung free from their confines as his underwear was pulled off to his thighs. The blonde licked his lips, watching as a bead of pre-cum quickly formed on the swollen flesh.

“My, you desperately need relief,” the merchant said in a low voice, licking his hand before gently grasping Dipper’s hard cock and stroking.

Dipper moaned loudly, arching his back into the touch, his legs spasming and twitching with every stroke, with every finger brushing from the tip of his sensitive head all the way down to his base and back. And, with every small movement of his leg was another jolt of charged pleasure up to his groin, leading to a slippery slope of pure pleasure. Dipper panted heavily, moaning and sighing as he convulsed in the couch. Everything felt good, too good, and he was getting unbearably close.

The blonde ran his thumb over Dipper’s slit, rubbing into it with varying pressures as he spread the fresh pre-cum all over the swollen head. Dipper bucked his hips forwards, the water in the tank splashing violently as he nearly tilted the tank over. “Hmm,” the blonde hummed to himself, watching the display. He grinned and quickened his pace, sliding his slickened fingers down Dipper’s hard length and squeezing gently as he moved upwards, as if trying to delicately milk him.

“H-hah ahh! I’m going to cum!” Dipper cried out hastily, leaning forwards as he gripped the sides of the cushion, the sensations driving him crazy. The water splashing around didn’t offer any sort of help, either, as that only made everything worse _and_ better.

He felt the pace quicken to even faster speeds and Dipper wasn’t quite sure how he was even holding on this long. It was almost as if he didn’t want this rollercoaster ride of pleasure to end, to just stay on it for as long as it’ll take him. Yet, with every ragged breath and moan, he wanted, no, _needed_ release!

“Oh god oh god ohgodohgod,” Dipper breathed out rapidly, thrusting as quickly and as much as he could manage with his sensitive, jelly legs into the other man’s fast strokes, his moans rising in pitch and volume until, all at once, he felt everything come together. All of that electricity, those tingling sensations, _everything,_ felt like they were gathered up into a gigantic ball and discharged as he moaned _loud_ , his cock twitching and spurting shots upon shots of cum out. His whole body spasmed along, his limbs an uncontrollable mess as he flinched and shuddered, gasping and groaning incoherent jumbles of sounds as his mind was blank with pure ecstasy.

The blonde released Dipper’s cock after having milked out the last bit of cum, smiling satisfactorily as he watched the brunet catch his breath while curling sleepily into the couch after having convulsed for quite the few moments. He licked his fingers of the salty, bitter-tasting mess. “Mmm,” the blonde hummed, looking around at his now messy home. The tipped over tank, spilled liquid, and cum all over the carpet and even onto his coffee table… “Goodness, Pine Tree. You sure are a messy boy, aren’t you?”

Through shaky breaths and half-lidded eyes, Dipper assessed the damage done on the stranger’s home. “I… I’m sorry,” he muttered, still drunk on the bliss. “I’ll help… clean up.”

“Heh, no need, kid,” the blonde said. “And hey, since you gave me such a good show, I won’t even charge you for the potion. How about instead–” he leaned close to Dipper’s face– “you visit me whenever you feel the _urge_?”

Dipper weakly looked over, the man’s breath tickling his flushed cheeks. “That… I guess sounds like a good idea,” he replied.

“Good. Then, it’s a deal!” the blonde smirked. He leaned over Dipper and pressed his lips gently against the other’s. “Name’s Bill Cipher, by the way. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dipper Pines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering where this came from... well, it was inspired by a dream about the very same topic! Hope you enjoyed it! :P


End file.
